Banho de Chuva
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Naquela tarde chuvosa alguma coisa mudou... Shounen Ai, Minato/Pein. Presente de aniversário para a Camis.


**BANHO DE CHUVA**

**X o X o X o X **

**Resumo: **_Naquela tarde as coisas haviam mudado..._

**Categoria: **_Romance/Friendship _

**Ship: **_Minato/Pein _

**Disclaimer: **_Silogismo:_

_Um - Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi._

_Dois - Eu não me chamo Kishimoto Masashi._

_Três - Logo, Naruto não me pertence._

**Avisos: **_Universo Alternativo.__Contém Shounen Ai e Yaoi - relação afetiva e/ou carnal entre dois homens. Não gosta? Zaizen! Presente de aniversário para Camis. Espero que você goste, foi feita com muita pressa e amor. XD_

**X o X o X o X**

"_A distância entre a amizade e o amor pode ser a distância de um beijo."_

_**Stendhal**_

**X o X o X o X**

Estavam nublado, as nuvens escuras estavam carregadas e o ribombar dos trovões fazia-se ecoar por toda a cidade. Logo a tempestade elétrica daria lugar a uma forte chuva. Um garoto de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis corria pelas ruas à procura de alguém, não demorando muito para encontrar o objeto de sua procura. Outro garoto da mesma idade, de cabelos laranjados, observava preguiçosamente do topo da torre do Hokage os clarões a iluminar o céu. Começava a chover.

"Yahiko! O que você está fazendo, temos que entrar! Tsunade-sama vai ficar furiosa!", gritou o garoto loiro. Yahiko apenas fez um gesto de impaciência com as mãos.

"Suba aqui, Minato! Você precisa ver isso!"

"Não temos tempo para isso agora, vamos embora!"

"Então venha aqui de uma vez!". Minato bufou, mas acabou por subir a escadinha de metal e se juntar a seu amigo, sendo recebido com um sorriso entusiasmado. "Olhe", falou Yahiko apontando o céu rasgado pelos relâmpagos, "Não é lindo?", perguntou.

"Yahiko, eu sei que essa chuva te faz lembrar da sua antiga casa, mas nós precisamos _mesmo_ entrar!"

"Você nunca se importou com regras! E nós sempre brincamos na chuva!", rebateu emburrado o garoto de cabelos laranjados. O menino de olhos azuis se aborreceu com as palavras do outro.

"E eu não me importo mesmo!", gritou enquanto as maçãs do rosto ganhavam uma tonalidade ligeiramente avermelhada, mas logo continuou em um tom de voz normal. "Mas eu não quero que nada aconteça com você. Tsunade-sama disse que você precisa descansar por causa da cirurgia. Eu... Não quero perder você." Yahiko olhou para Minato e lhe deu um sorriso travesso.

"Não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama é a melhor médica do mundo! Não vai acontecer nada comigo!". O sorriso e o tom confiante do menino de cabelos laranjados acalmaram um pouco Minato, que se pôs a observar o céu com ele. Logo o semblante de Yahiko ficou triste. "Queria que Konan e Nagato estivessem aqui.", desabafou. Minato olhou para o rosto de seu amigo. Estavam encharcados, mas sabia que haviam lágrimas misturadas com a chuva. Então se aproximou dele e segurou sua mão.

"Eu sei... Mas eles estão aqui", falou tocando o peito de Yahiko, "E Nagato também está em seus olhos agora.". Yahiko levou a mão às pálpebras, pensativo. Era estranho se olhar no espelho e ver os olhos de seu amigo em seu rosto. Aqueles orbes de seis aros cinzentos agora faziam parte dele, mas ele preferia ter seus amigos de volta a eles.

"Minato...", chamou anormalmente melancólico.

"Hm?"

"Você promete que nunca vai embora?", pediu Yahiko. O loiro fez uma breve expressão de espanto, logo dando um de seus radiantes sorrisos.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar, Yahiko, nunca! Nós sempre estaremos juntos!". A calidez daquele sorriso e o olhar cheio de ternura provocavam frêmitos no estômago de Yahiko, que também sorriu. Minato sempre cumpria suas promessas. Um forte estrondo foi ouvido pelos dois que, assustados, se abraçaram.

"Yahiko, vamos embora, _por favor_!", suplicou. O outro assentiu, mas naquele instante algo estranho aconteceu. Os dois estavam se olhando de uma maneira diferente, seus corpos encharcados estavam colados, e seus rostos muito próximos. Devagar foram diminuindo a curta distância entre eles e juntaram seus lábios em um beijo hesitante.

Abraçavam-se, atrapalhados, sem saber o que fazer com suas mãos desajeitadas e suas línguas, que insistiam em querer adentrar na boca do outro. Seus estômagos pareciam ter todo um panapaná esvoaçando dentro deles, e apesar de estarem completamente encharcados uma quentura invadia seus corpos. O ar faltou, e acabaram por se separarem, aturdidos e corados.

"O... O que... Minato... Eu... O que foi isso?", tartamudeou Yahiko, quase da cor de seus cabelos.

"E-eu não sei, mas... Eu quero fazer de novo.", respondeu Minato coçando a cabeça e sorrindo encabulado. Alguma coisa estava diferente. Os olhos de Minato pareciam tão radiantes! E seus cabelos, tão brilhantes! Como aquele sorriso, que iluminava tudo ao redor como não havia notado aquele sorriso antes? O que estava acontecendo? O que quer que fosse era bom. Yahiko abriu um sorriso.

"Eu também.". Yahiko estava diferente; os olhos novos, antes estranhos, agora pareciam sempre terem pertencido a ele, e os cabelos laranjados como o sol poente. Estava tão... _Bonito._

"Yahiko, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que você queira me chutar depois disso!". O sorriso de Yahiko se alargou.

"O que eu menos penso em fazer agora é te chutar, baka!", respondeu puxando o loiro. Voltaram a se tocar, aos poucos menos inibidos, sentindo os arrepios causados pelos toques do outro. Naquela tarde esqueceram-se da chuva e de tudo, mas depois não escaparam das broncas de uma Tsunade furiosa. Mas não importava. Naquela tarde, as coisas haviam mudado.

**N/A: **_Ia fazer uma fic maior e mais dramática, mas preferi deixar mais leve e curta. Espero que você goste Camis. Não é Pein/Naruto, mas é quase. XD Talvez eu mude esse título. Um dia._


End file.
